


1 AM Baking, aka What Can You Do When Your Wife Wants to Bake Late at Night

by cursedspardawrites



Series: Devil May Trash [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Vaginal Fingering, and also this is a au of some sort, and yes brittany calls him big daddy, and yes brittany's a type 2 diabetic don't judge her, baking at one in the morning, delicious dirty sex on the desk, possibly some humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedspardawrites/pseuds/cursedspardawrites
Summary: After the events of Devil May Cry 5. Basically, Brittany had a great idea to bake a cake...at one in the morning...and Dante wants her to come to bed. Though while waiting for the Chocolate Mayonnaise Cake to cool down, they have some fun on his desk...





	1 AM Baking, aka What Can You Do When Your Wife Wants to Bake Late at Night

Dante reached over to the other side of the bed, expecting to feel Brittany’s naked form next to him, his cum dripping from her legs after having the best sex they ever had. Instead, he felt warm fur and a body that definitely didn’t belong to her, especially when the said body meowed at him and swiped at his hand, making him groan as he sat up, puzzled and confused as ever. He turned to the side to see Asterion in his cat form, curled up in Brittany’s spot, his yellow eyes glaring at him. “Where did she…?” Dante started to ask before he heard pots banging around downstairs.

With a groan as he got up and went downstairs, passing Vergil, who was glaring at the kitchen. “What’s your problem?” he asked as he walked passed him.

“Your crazy warlock wife decided that it was time to make a bunch of racket at one in the morning,” Vergil huffed, making him stop. “All because she had the bright idea of baking.”

“Wait, what?” Dante asked, too tired and sleepy to wonder what his brother just said as he walked into the kitchen. And lo and behold, there was his wife, wearing her purple galaxy silk housecoat, hair still wild after having the best sex ever, rushing around the kitchen, pulling out baking pans and her black KitchenAid mixer, a Southern Living magazine on the bookstand. The scent of hot coffee filled the air as he rubbed his eyes. “Babe…”

“Hmmm?” Brittany said as she grabbed the hot coffee and the cocoa.

“What, uh, whatcha doin’ dere?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Dante leaned against the doorway as another one of their cats, Dinner, lazily slipped in and sat down next to him. He rubbed his face as he waited for an answer from her.

“Making a cake,” she answered automatically as she poured the hot coffee and the cocoa in the bowl before she started to whisk it.

A cake…

She’s making a cake…at one in the morning?

“Babe…Brit…come to bed.” Dante grumped as she started tossing in the flour, baking soda, and salt in a big bowl, then started to grease the three pans. He could tell that she didn’t hear a word he just said, because then he heard her cracking the eggs and smelled the sweetness of the granulated sugar, something he _definitely_ knew that she can’t have. “Why are you making a cake you can’t have anyway?” he asked as she poured the egg mixture in the cool bowl.

“It’s for Kyrie and the kids.” She answered as she reached for the Duke’s Mayo. “I wanted to make something for them since they made one for me.” She put the cup of the mayo in the mixture, along with the fresh vanilla seeds with the sharp knife.

“But at 1 AM?” he asked as the mixture turned on again, and she started dividing the wet and dry mixture in the mixer. “Ain’t it a bit late for that?”

“Oh come on, like you haven’t had an idea at 1 AM!” Brittany exclaimed as she finished off the flour mixture, shutting off the machine and detaching the silver bowl once it was done mixing.

Dante ground his teeth, trying to resist going over and dragging Brittany from the stove and back up to bed, but it seemed like she was hellbent on doing this, so he sighed as he turned around and went back to his desk, plopping down in the chair. Dinner followed him and hopped on his lap, going in circles for five minutes before curling up and going to sleep.

“Good work, Dante, she stopped making the racket,” Vergil mumbled as they heard the water come on, before groaning again. “Great-she’s making more racket than before!”

“She’s making a cake for the kids, calm down,” Dante closed his eyes as his listened to the water before it was shut off, then closed his eyes, since he was pinned down by a cat. “Not like she’s in there making breakfast at one in the morning.” He folded his arms behind his head and went to sleep as the noises from the kitchen lulled him to sleep.

_Pathetic whimpers and noises passed through Brittany’s lips as he pounded her from behind, holding her down with one hand while rubbing her clit with two fingers, his heavy balls smacking against her ass as his hands gripped her waist. Dante stopped as he let his fingers rub her oversensitive clit, making her cry out as her body shook from an orgasm, then he stuffed himself back inside her, not giving her a moment’s peace as he lived off the sensation of her pussy going into a frenzy as she orgasmed._

_He hammered hard as he slapped her ass, the slap making a noise as chased his own, slowing down as she started forcing herself on his cock, gripping the sheets as her pussy gripped his cock. “God, Big Daddy,” Brittany cried out as she tried to go faster, her ample ass slamming down his cock until he pulled out of her and flipped her on her back._

_Dante slipped two fingers inside her, making her moan again as he curled his fingers for a moment, slipping them out and placing them on her lips. He grabbed his cock and tapped on her pussy, rubbing the tip, teasing her while she latched on his fingers, watching her taste the mixture of the both of them as she moaned. “Please, Big Daddy?” Brittany whimpered as her tongue snaked out and licked his fingers._

_With a smirk, he pulled his fingers back and slowly dragged them down her chin, neck, and chest, grabbing a breast and spreading her legs wider, positioning his cock against her slick pussy. “If you beg me, princess, I might,” Dante grumbled, as his voice rumbled in her ears._

_“Please, Big Daddy?” she begged. “Please put your big cock back inside me…make me feel so good again…pleasepleasepleaseplease?”_

_Her begging made him smirk as he slid his hands down to her pussy, gently taking his thumbs and parting her folds, soaking wet from all the desire and mind-numbing orgasms he gave her tonight. He chuckled before he stuffed himself back inside her, making her squeal as he went balls deep, releasing her folds as she arched her back and dug her fingers on his back as he hammered inside her again._

_The noises she was making were lustful and angelic as she started to shake from being oversensitive again. There was a layer of sweat on both of them as his thrusting became erratic, the headboard banging on the wall. He was pulled down to her mouth, her hands cupping his face, muffling the moan that almost slipped out. Dante reached up and slid his hands to her wrists, pinning them on the mattress as his eyes locked on hers._

_She orgasmed loudly, throwing her head back as he kept thrusting, chasing his as she cried out his name, his cock twitching inside her as he poured his seed inside her. A maybe child one day, but for now he kept pouring his seed inside her, his cock twitching as he put his hot mouth on hers, muffling her moaning as they rolled on their side, breaking the kiss to catch their breaths._

Dante stirred from his nap as he felt another body laying on him. This one was curvier, harder than a cat, and they were pressing kisses along his neck and jaw. Her fingertips danced along his lips and he darted his tongue out, licking the pads of her fingers. ‘Where’s the cat?” he asked in a sleepy tone, his eye cracking open to look at his wife, who was demanding his attention.

“Upstairs with Vergil,” Brittany answered sweetly, kissing along his jaw and his light stubble. “I told him to get his noise-canceling headphones on.”

Suddenly she was picked up and placed on his desk, gasping when he squeezed her bottom. Her husband’s hands were planted flat on the desk on either side of her, his huge body in between her legs, preventing her from escaping. Not that she wanted to, since he was looking at her with an intense and seductive look that was making her shiver. “I only have about thirty minutes till the cakes cool down,” Brittany told him as he leaned over her slightly, her legs wrapping around his waist. “Make that twenty-nine minutes.”

His hand came up to her cheek and stroked it, tilting her head towards him as he kissed her, leaning her down so her back could touch the desk. Dante’s tongue swept around in her mouth as she pushed down his grey sweatpants, feeling her hands slide up his back once his pants were on the floor. “I can make you scream in twenty-nine minutes.” He growled against her lips as his hands reached for the ties. Curling his fingers on one of them, he slowly pulled it, watching the silky thing fall off her shoulders and pool around her, leaving her completely naked on his desk.

“That took twenty-seven minutes,” Brittany said with a little smile. She loved counting down the minutes, watching her husband getting irritated by the fact that she was doing it so he could hurry up on his promise to make her scream.

“Keep counting down like that, and I won’t have time to make you scream.” Dante grumped again as he reached down to her clit, his thumb rolling over the sensitive nub, making her hiss and moan as he latched on to her breast, licking and sucking on her nipple. He rolled thumb faster as she moaned and whimpered, the sounds her body was making would completely embarrass her if she cared, like that one time with poor Nero walking in on the both of them.

Her hands threaded in his grey hair as she kept moaning, her body shaking from an orgasm, her cries echoing throughout the room. “Tw…twenty-four-minute-“ she tried to say before Dante’s hot mouth covered hers to shut her up, positioning the bulbous head on her folds. He dragged his cock slowly down her folds before slipping it in, tearing his mouth from hers so she could squeal out as he went balls deep inside her.

Brittany brought his lips back down to hers, kissing him and placing a hand on her cheek. With a half growl that rumbled through his chest, he took her hand and pinned it to the desk as he hammered inside her, making the desk shake with his wild thrusting. His hot breath washed over her neck as he placed kisses along her neck as she made lustful and angelic noises, her hand digging as his back.

“Mi amour… _yes_! Yesyesyesyes…” she cried out as she locked her legs around his waist as he thrusted harder, changing the angle. Her body started to shake again as the thrusting became erratic, orgasming loudly, crying out his name as she felt his cock twitching inside her as he pulled back, chasing his. His seed poured inside her as he leaned down and kissed her again sweetly, their breaths melding together as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“How long,” he asked breathlessly, “Was that?”

Brittany thought about it for a moment with a hum before she answered. “Twenty-three minutes…and five seconds,” she answered as he chuckled and gently removed himself from her thighs, helping her sit up as he kissed her again slowly before smacking her ass. “What was that for?”

“For you to finally hurry up with that cake and come back upstairs,” he answered. “We’re going another round-and you’re not leaving the bed this time,” Dante growled in her ear, making her shiver. “Even if I have to tie you down so you won’t even think about leaving the bed.”

Brittany chuckled as she wiggled off the desk and nodded. “Yes, Big Daddy.” She said, kissing him on the cheek and went back to the kitchen, playfully wiggling her ass at him before she went inside, making Dante chuckle and shake his head.

“That’s _my_ ass, you know that right?” Dante called as he went back upstairs, laughing to himself.


End file.
